


Tighten the Bond

by crystallizedcherry



Series: Aomomo Week 2014 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki knew that Daiki is an aho, but she didn't have any idea that Daiki is this aho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tighten the Bond

Blame the hot summer so that the two had been spending their times of lunch dates in a cafe that had ice cream as its special menu only. Momoi wasn't that fond of ice cream but the cherry sundae’s delicious taste served there was beyond her expectation; therefore, she always dragged Aomine along to the place to have lunch there.

And it seemed like that he loved its blueberry pancake—the main reason why he didn't grunt a lot when their office's lunch break time happening, then she came before him, asking to go to the same place almost everyday.

Then she thought that having him settled comfortly in his favorite place could make the serious conversation she had planned would go on smoothly.

"Dai- _chan_ ," she started after they got the orders, "Mmm ...."

"What's up? Wanna order some more?"

She blinked several times just to find out that he was staring deeply at her. Blurting it out sounded better than holding it too long (it must be ended with the losing of her mood of talking the stuff).

"Let's tighten the bond."

It took awhile for him to stay with that blank visage. Meanwhile, Momoi felt like her heart was ready to explode and break her ribcage while expecting his answer. She knew that what she had done was too lame, a proposing to tie the knot wasn't that commonly delivered by the woman one. However, they had been three years in relationship and had been knowing each other for almost their lifetime, she didn’t want to wait for more years without any development happening in between.

Woman needed certainty.

"Tighten the ... bond?"

She nodded reluctantly.

"Bow your head."

"... Huh?"

"Just do it. You said you want to tighten it, right?"

She didn't get it but instead of muttering any protests, she just did it for him.

"It's uncommon for me to see you wearing the purple one. Where's the pink ribbon that you are used to putting it on?"

"... What are you doing?!" shriekly she trying to figure out what he was doing on her ponytail.

"Don't be loud and whiny, Satsuki. This is what you wanted, right? To tighten the bond?"

"NOT. THIS. BOND. YOU. STUPID."

Eventually, she lost her mood to talk about the matter. Aomine's stupidity was beyond her expectation.

.

.

"Geez, I don't know that it will be so thin. Iit hasn't reached the third week of month yet ...."

"What's so thin?" Momoi stepped out of the bus, peeking over his shoulder to find out what he just talked about.

"My wallet," he snorted loudly, "Man, I thought that my salary was enough for me alone. I shouldn't be that greedy."

"Financial problem, huh?" she followed his steps. "So ..." Momoi hesitated a bit, but decided to go on since she thought that the topic he started suited what she had been longing to tell him after her failed try several days ago. "Why don't we tighten the bond? Maybe my salary can help you from poverty you might be suffering of ... since you can't help your trait for being so greedy?"

One of his brows raised as his gaze laying on her faint smile, "What's the link between the salary and tightening the bond? I don't get it."

"Yeah ... since we'll be living together, we'll make our financial planning together. I'll help you of course—since people say that women are better at managing money and stuff," she chuckled, "And I'll share my salary. It doesn't matter. And the other fact, by tightening our bond, I'm sure that we'll be more mature on making any action, we'll think more cautionous on spending money," Momoi used an analogy here. Women were best on hinting something or giving a secret code.

Aomine didn't give any responds for almost a minute, she almost lost her patience, judging by the way she exhaled in disappointment. Maybe the sentence was too hard for the _Ahomine_ to understand?

She was frustrated all of sudden. A question of how serious Aomine had been with her bursted in her mind, did he intend to make their bond floating in ocean of uncertainty like this forever?

"Wait ... are you asking me to get married?"

She deadpanned. "Okay, I know that you're an _aho_ , Dai- _chan_ , but I don't know that you are this _AHO_."

He scratched the back of his head, "Then let's do it."

"... Huh?"

"Are you a fool? I thought that you are the one who said that I'm the one who is the fool."

She laughed cutely, linking their fingers together, that later was tighten by his own will as he looked at her beaming smile. "I think it will be a perfect bond if two fools being together."

He ruffled her hair, and shook his head.

"Perfection made from the two imperfects. It sounds nice."


End file.
